Pheromones
by hyacinthian
Summary: Even though he wants her, he’s not going to let pheromones control him. EddieFiona.


Title: Pheromones

Author: Scarlettmithruiel

Classification: A, R (EddieFiona)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: So not mine. Because if it was mine, it wouldn't have gone off the air, for one.

Summary: Even though he wants her, he's not going to let pheromones control him.

Auhor's Note: This is my second KE fic. Just wanted to do one from Fiona's point of view. I love Fiona, by the way, so any bias or favoritism at all, you know who's guilty. And I haven't seen KE in ages, so I'm assuming Eddie's eyes are blue. And I've forgotten Fiona's boyfriend's name. D'oh! So, please excuse me if it's inaccurate. Please review. Sorry for the short length. And if any characterizations are wrong, my fault again.

-

It was a picturesque scene. They were both sitting in the kitchen of their shared flat. She had her legs folded under her, a hardcover detective novel laying out flat on the table. He was seated opposite her, almost mimicking her in pose, with a manila case file splayed out in front of him. Her chestnut eyes flitted to and fro, following the thin text of the page. She had been feeding him clues about the murder in her novel and he had listened. He supposed she was going to ask him whodunit at the end of the novel and see if he was right.

Unknowingly, she studied him as she pretended to read. His astoundingly clear azure eyes were fraught with worry and self-deprecation. He was beating himself up for not finding, or discovering, who did the heinous crime. She tentatively stretched out a hand and placed it over his larger one. He looked up, his face contorted in an expression of confusion.

"Are you all right, Eddie?" she asked, her accented English cutting through the silent air like a knife. She swore he could hear the nervousness in her voice and he swore he could have felt the warmth of her hand permeate into his soul. He nodded and managed to bark out a gruff grunt. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. _Although if you keep your hand where it is, I might not be_. Stereotypes. What a bitch they were.

He was sure that if he were a character in a movie, he and the leading lady, in this case, Fiona, would have committed some act of copulation by now. He let out a snort. Like that would ever happen. She was so hot-and-cold with them. At times, she could be so unpleasant to him, so cold and icy. Yet, at times like these, she was almost warm, her touch and gaze both scorching with their presence.

He berated himself for spending time on her lovelier features when he should be spending time on the case. He couldn't help but notice the sleekness of her blonde curls, and the way they shone and sparkled, almost like the way white light causes diamonds to sparkle with every facet. And her eyes, so wonderfully mahogany, contained such a passionate fire and warmth he had never experienced. _And will never experience. _He had to constantly remind himself that this woman was his roommate, for God's sake! And not only that, she was someone else's significant other.

Almost as if she was reading his mind, she leaned forward, exposing more of herself to his piercing gaze. She wanted this to happen. She wanted to taste something she had never experienced before. She wanted to just down the whole chalice of forbidden wine, no matter the consequences. She got up and walked the few steps to his side, and crouched. His face turned to look at her, curious. She placed her hand on the square of his jaw, and his eyes seemed to close from the torrent of emotion that was caught in the dark pupils. She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He pushed into her mouth unforgivingly and swept the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She groaned into his mouth. He immediately pulled away, causing her to release a strangled sob.

"Eddie," she whispered, in the silence of the room.

"We can't do this, Fiona." Her eyes searched his for answers. "_I _can't do this. I'm not going to allow you to cheat on Nigel with me." Her eyes welled with tears. She wanted him. She longed for him. He yearned for her and those two seconds of his life were perhaps the best and most momentous, but he's too noble to love her like she wants him too. Even though he wants her, he's not going to let pheromones control him.


End file.
